It's Not a Bad Thing
by wfea
Summary: Danny and Sam, nineteen, take a small roadtrip right outside Amity Park. It's all good until the police get involved...then it's great. Oneshot.


I'm reading this series of books called The Left Behind Series. First off, WONDERFUL books!!!!!! Love um; I'm reading the last one as I type.

Anyway, yes those 2 sentences up there have something to do with the story. See, there's a scene in the book that is cute beyond cute and well, this is what happens when you're a Danny Phantom fan.

Disclaimer: Me no own the Left Behind Series,  the idea for this story, or Danny Phantom. I do own the computer I'm typing on, well, my parents do, but that's about the only thing in this story I own.

Whoa, almost forgot something important. The trio is nineteen in this story and Phantom Planet hasn't happened. Kay, that's bout it.

898989898989898989

When Danny asked Sam if she wanted to ride around the country-side, she couldn't refuse. So, half an hour later, the couple was driving up and down hills and around a beautiful scene a few miles out of Amity Park.

"This is nice Danny. What made you think of doing this?" Sam asked. They'd been dating for almost a year now, and Sam hoped with all her heart that Danny was going to propose soon.

"Just wanted a day totally to ourselves."

"What are you talking about? We've had lots of days just to ourselves."

"Yeah, well it usually ends up with Tucker busting down the door to wherever we are, or my ghost sense going off. I figure out here, neither can happen."

"Well, the first thing probably won't happen unless you told Tucker where we were going, but the second thing might still happen."

"I just hope that all the ghosts will stay in Amity Park today," Danny told her. After a pointed look from Sam he corrected himself, "I mean, I hope no ghosts attack at all."

"That's what I thought you said." They rode on in silence for a few minutes, taking in the breathtaking county-side and thinking to themselves. The peaceful silence was interrupted when they heard police sirens not far behind them.

Danny looked in the side mirror to see the police car drawing closer and closer to their car. He looked at the speedometer. He wasn't speeding. "Well, we should probably pull over anyway. If he wants us, he'll pull over; if he doesn't, he'll pass us."

"Danny--"

"Just trust me Sam. Nothing's gonna happen."

Danny pulled the car onto the side of the rode and seconds the later, the police car had pulled over behind them.

"Danny, what's going on?" Sam asked, freaking out. "What'd we do?"

"I don't know. Let's just do whatever the policeman says and we can't get into anymore trouble than we're already in." Sam's eyes widened. "Not that we're in any trouble as of now," Danny added.

The policeman was tall, with dark sun-glasses and a hat to cover his face from the scorching sun that was beating down that day, bringing the temperature to a record high for their area of the country.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car," he told the two. His voice was deep and gruff, unlike any Sam had ever heard before.

"Officer, couldn't you just tell us what we've done wrong. We may be able to figure it out--" Sam tried to reason.

"I said step out of the car!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, do what he says, Sam." Danny opened the door and stepped out of the car, Sam following suit.

"You," the officer pointed at Sam, "come to this side of the car." She obeyed and was almost by Danny's side when the officer shouted, "Stop right there." She obeyed again.

The officer circled Danny once and once done ordered, "Now get on your knees!" Danny got down on one knee. The officer turned his back to Sam and handed Danny something, saying, "I believe you can figure out what to do with this."

He turned back to Sam. She noticed Danny holding a small black box and could only assume that the officer had handed it to Danny when he'd turned his back turned to her. She also noticed a small smile on Danny's face as he looked at the box, then at Sam.

When the officer cleared his throat, Sam's attention turned back to him. He pulled his sunglasses off and replaced them with clear glasses. He pulled the hat off too.

"Tucker?"

He continued in the same gruff voice, "Now, hurry up; I've got places to be."

Sam turned back to Danny. She walked closer to him. He'd opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Sam," he began as tears came to her eyes, "I've known you since pre-school and, well, I really don't know what to say other than, will you marry me?"

She fell to her knees and hugged her best friend in the whole world. "Yes. Of course I will." It took a few minutes for Sam to regain her composure, but when she did she said, "I thought you said nothing was going to happen."

"I assumed you were talking about bad things."

898989898989898989

Yes, from the original in the book, I reworded it quite a bit. But, hey it's cute ain't it? Please tell me what you think about it!


End file.
